Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions comprising lipase variants, methods of producing and using said compositions, lipase variants, polynucleotides encoding the variants, as well as methods of producing and using said variants.
Description of the Related Art
Lipases are important biocatalysts which have shown to be useful for various applications and a large number of different lipases have been identified and many commercialized. However, new lipases suitable for use in various compositions adapted to conditions currently used are desirable.
Lipases have been employed in compositions for the removal of lipid stains by hydrolyzing triglycerides to generate fatty acids. Current detergent, cleaning and/or fabric care compositions comprise many active ingredients which are interfering with the ability of lipases to remove lipid stains, furthermore such compositions are not used immediately after production and as a consequence the stability of the lipases may be affected during storage. Thus, a need exists for lipases that are active and stable in the harsh environment of detergent compositions.